


Das Cinzas De Um Grande Amor

by Littlejosefino



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlejosefino/pseuds/Littlejosefino
Summary: Após a pior decisão de sua vida, Alex se encontra sozinho num quarto de hotel. O que ele não esperava é que a visita de dois ex-colegas de trabalho poderia resultar no sexo mais prazeroso de sua vida.
Relationships: Andrew DeLuca/Alex Karev
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nesse universo alex nunca bateu no DeLuca, Link não namora com Amelia e Alex não teve filhos com izzie. Os três são bissexuais

Alex POV

Já haviam se passado uma semana desde que Alex tinha enviado os papéis de divórcio a Jo. Agora ele estava sozinho morando num quarto de hotel, arrependido e despedaçado, ele e Izzie tinham tido uma grande briga duas noites antes e ela o tinha expulsado de sua nova casa. Um turbilhão de coisas passavam pela cabeça de Alex a cada segundo pensando em como tinha cometido o pior erro de sua vida, abandonou os amigos, o trabalho e o amor de sua vida. Jo nunca o aceitaria de volta, não depois do que Alex fez. Ele se sentia sozinho, e realmente estava.

Tudo que ele precisava no momento era relaxar, mas quem chamaria?? Não teria coragem de falar com Meredith ou qualquer outro antigo amigo depois de abandona-los de maneira tão fria. Não havia nada que conseguisse fazer, após passar 40 minutos fitando o teto do quarto uma súbita idéia veio a sua mente. Poderia convidar alguns dos velhos parceiros para fazer companhia essa noite. 

Apesar de amar muito Jo, Alex já tinha se envolvido com outros caras nos últimos anos. O primeiro tinha sido o doutor Andrew DeLuca. Após terminar seu relacionamento com Jo pela primeira vez Alex resolveu ir ao bar afogar suas mágoas com as mais fortes bebidas e na mesma noite DeLuca teve a mesma idéia, passaram a noite bebendo juntos e conversando, acabou que eles terminaram a noite na cama da casa de Alex, depois decidiram que tudo tinha sido apenas um grande erro que cometeram fora de si, se evitaram por semanas e quando eram obrigados a trabalhar juntos tentavam manter o mínimo de contato visual possível e acabaram esquecendo de vez essa história quando Alex e Jo reataram 3 semanas depois.

O segundo e mais recente tinha sido o novo ortopedista, Atticus Lincon. Assim que o médico chegou ao Grey-Sloan ele deu várias investidas em Alex, até o mesmo contar que namorava com Jo Wilson. Mesmo depois disso Alex ainda flagrava Lincon o observando diversas vezes e sempre que era pego desviava o olhar o mais rápido possível.

Alex pegou o celular mas não conseguia decidir qual dos dois chamar, no fim decidiu chamar os dois, provavelmente ambos nem iriam aceitar a proposta. Alex ficou surpreso quando em apenas 4 minutos DeLuca havia respondido a mensagem. Ele disse que apenas botaria combustível em sua moto e que já iria ao hotel. Desde que tinha voltado a Seattle depois da briga com Izzie seria a primeira vez que conversaria com um velho amigo do hospital de novo. 

O coração de Alex batia rápido e sentiu suas mãos ficarem levemente suadas, se realmente queria dormir novamente com DeLuca precisaria de preservativos. Correu no banheiro e escovou os dentes o mais rápido que conseguiu, colocou o casaco que tinha deixado sobre a cama mais cedo e pegou a chaves do hotel e sua carteira. Assim que entrou no elevador seu celular vibrou novamente, agora a mensagens era do Link, "você está com sorte, meu plantão acaba em 30 minutos" dizia a mensagem "irei ai o mais rápido possivel".


	2. Capítulo 2

\- Alex Karev? Mas que merda é essa? - Ao ver a mensagem que acabara de receber DeLuca só pode fazer sua maior cara de confusão, já fazia um mês que ouvia vários médicos do hospital reclamarem por não terem recebido uma mensagem sequer desde o sumiço de Karev e DeLuca tinha certeza que a última pessoa daquele hospital que receberia uma mensagem de Alex Karev seria ele.

"Voltei para Seattle e preciso de alguém para passar a noite, se você estiver disponível...", DeLuca não podia acreditar que Alex estava de volta a cidade e não contara a ninguém, morando em um hotel ainda por cima. Seu primeiro reflexo foi de ligar para Meredith e lhe contar que seu melhor amigo estava de volta, mas se conteve, já faziam algumas semanas desde que os dois tinham conversado pela última vez e Meredith claramente o havia evitado no hospital durante os últimos dias.   
  
Já era fim de tarde, Andrew estava em seu dia de folga e apesar de ter evitado ao máximo mencionar o assunto Andrew gostava de Karev, sabia que a noite que eles passaram juntos tinha sido um erro e que nenhum dos dois estava consciente o sufuciente para pensar no que estavam fazendo. Mas agora Alex estava definitivamente solteiro, sóbrio e pedindo pela sua companhia, não havia motivos para desperdiçar uma chance como essa.

Após responder a mensagem, abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou sua jaqueta de couro predileta, subiu em sua moto e foi rumo ao posto de gasolina que ficava a caminho do hotel. Ao chegar percebeu que talvez fosse uma boa idéia comprar algumas balas de menta para melhorar o hálito. Ao pegar um pacotinho das balas resolveu levar alguns preservativos sabor de morango da marca Jontex. Alex não tinha deixado suas intenções totalmente explícitas mas DeLuca sabia que o "passar a noite" provavelmente significaria mais que um bate papo e dormir de conchinha.

Continuou dirigindo até o endereço no qual Alex tinha mandado, chegando lá deixou sua moto no estacionamento e pegou o elevador até o quinto andar, ao parar na frente da porta do quarto de Alex, DeLuca percebeu que estava bem mais nervoso que imaginava, não pensava que veria Alex tão cedo assim de novo. Bateu na porta e tentou manter a postura mais calma que conseguiu e então ouviu o som das trancas sendo abertas.

\- DeLuca, ah oi... pode entrar - Alex estava com a cara um pouco mais carrancuda que o normal mas se esforçou para me dar um meio sorriso antes de eu entrar.

\- E então Karev, você já está em Seattle faz muito tempo? - Perguntou. Karev já não estava mais tentando forçar um sorriso e agora estava com o rosto sério.

\- Não, na verdade eu cheguei na cidade antes de ontem. - Respondeu se recostando na parede.

\- E você não avisou mais ninguém? Meredith com certeza ainda sente sua falta.

\- Ainda não consigo encara-lá depois do que eu fiz, fui muito covarde em abandonar todos da maneira que fiz. 

\- E por que me chamou aqui então?

\- Eu me sinto tão sozinho Andrew eu só precisava de alguém pra me fazer companhia e bom... eu sei que você é ótimo nisso. - Alex deu um fraco sorriso.

\- Nisso? Então você acha que eu sou ótimo em servir de consolo pra você sempre que tu leva um pé na bunda. Belo prêmio de consolação eu sou.

Dava pra ver na expressão de Alex que ele ficara sem palavras, pelo visto não era essa a reação que ele esperava que Andrew tivesse. Mas nem o próprio Andrew sabia o que queria, ele estava entre ir embora e manter o resto da sua honra e beijar Karev o que ele já queria fazer fazia anos.

\- Me desculpa se é isso que parece Andrew.

DeLuca se aproximou de Alex até que os dois estivessem tão perto que seus narizes quase se tocavam.

\- Saiba que essa é a última vez que eu vou servir de consolo pra quando você terminar com alguém Karev. - Então ele prensou seus lábios contra o de Alex prendendo-o contra a parede. Andrew retirou sua jaqueta e a jogou no chão sem deixar que seus lábios se afastassem dos de Alex. Sentia as mãos dele deslizarem pelas suas costas e apertarem a sua bunda. Ele se afastou rapidamente para poder retirar sua camisa e voltou imediatamente a colar seus lábios com os de Karev brincando com sua língua dentro da boca dele. Ambos recuaram juntos até perto da cama e no exato momento em que DeLuca retirou camiseta de Alex e a jogou na cama alguém bateu na porta.

\- É alguém do hotel? - Perguntou encarando Alex.

\- Não, é o Link.


	3. Capítulo 3

O coração de Link batia acelerado assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, ele nunca imaginava que Alex Karev iria chama-lo pra "passar a noite" juntos. Link havia perdido as esperanças de qualquer relacionamento com Alex assim que soube que ele namorava com a Jo, mas agora que tinham se divorciado qualquer coisa poderia acontecer. 

Deu uma última olhada no espelho do elevador pra confirmar que estava arrumado e saiu. O quarto de Alex era o último no corredor, bateu na porta e esperou.

Quando a porta se abriu Link se deparou com uma cena inesperada. Alex já estava sem camisa, pelo visto ele já tinha se adiantado antes de Link chegar, foi quando viu Andrew Deluca sem camisa que Lincon realmente se chocou.

\- Oh oi tud- O ortopedista foi puxado pra dentro por Karev, realmente seria embaraçoso se algum vizinho visse aquela cena.

\- Eh Alex, você não tinha me contado na mensagem que resolveu fazer uma festa no seu novo apartamento. - ele se virou pro outro médico - Bom te ver aqui Dr. DeLuca. - Mesmo respondendo com um sorriso o médico não parecia estar muito feliz de ver que Lincon também tinha sido chamado.

\- Pelo visto Alex não contou pra ninguém que isso seria um encontro em grupo, mais alguém recebeu um convite Karev? - O rosto de Alex corou.

\- Eu acabei chamando os dois pra cá ao mesmo tempo, não esperava que os dois fossem aceitar. 

\- Bom... quantidade pra mim não é exatamente um problema. - Andrew se aproximou de Lincon

\- Você realmente tá sugerindo um que nós façamos um ménage? 

\- Ah não vai dizer que você nunca participou de um, Andrew? - Ele não respondeu, apenas chegou mais perto agarrou o pescoço e o beijou.

Link segurou o médico pela cintura e o trouxe para junto de seu corpo sentindo a ereção sobre seu jeans. Eles interromperam o beijo e então se voltaram juntos pra Alex

\- E então? - perguntaram. Karev tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, tirou a calça de moletom e então se juntou com os outros dois cirurgiões num beijo triplo.


End file.
